


My girl

by bam_8



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam_8/pseuds/bam_8
Summary: This story takes place a few months after the bunker. All the girls are finishing their senior year. Toni and Martha in Minnesota. Rachel and Nora in NY. Fatin and Leah in the Bay. Shelby and Dot in Texas. All the girls have kept in touch after going back home and are planning to move to LA after graduation to live together. Shelby moved in with Dot after coming out to her parents.Shelby goes to Minnesota for Toni’s last game for her high school team. Toni is looking forward to seeing Shelby again, after a few months apart. Toni’s teammates have been teasing her about her ‘imaginary’ girlfriend.OrThe one where Toni can’t wait to show off her beautiful girlfriend
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	My girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first story, I love this show so much so I thought I'd give it a try with this short one shot.  
> I hope you will like it.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I made.

I’ve been working towards this final for a long time. Ever since Martha and I got back, I worked really hard to get my team to the state championship final. My hard work has paid off, we’ve reached the final and I got scouted by several university teams. I’ve decided to go to UCLA and plays for the Bruins, that way I can also live with all the girls.

I haven’t seen Shelby for a few months, we are constantly texting though, and we call each other every evening. In less than 24 hours Shelby will be here, Martha will pick her up at the airport and they will come and watch my game. My teammates have been giving me shit about my ‘imaginary’ girlfriend, as they like to call her. I really can’t wait for Shelby to get here.

I’m changing into my sweats after training while talking to some of my teammates. “Yo Shalifoe, are we finally gonna see that girlfriend of yours? Cause I’m still not sure that she isn’t someone you just made up.” I take a deep breath, like I talked about with Shelby, before answering “You know, it’s just funny how you guys are making a fool out of yourselves. You’ll see her tomorrow, don’t worry.” Tomorrow can’t come soon enough, the final and even more my reunion with Shelby.

_Next day_

I have been looking forward to this day since we had to say goodbye all those months ago. I will finally get to hold Shelby in my arms again, look into her beautiful eyes again and kiss her again. I’m sure that once I hold her, I won’t let her go. These months apart have only confirmed what I already knew: I am and will always be in love with Shelby Goodkind.

I still can’t believe that someone as beautiful and kind and selfless has fallen for me, angry and destructive Toni Shalifoe. Ever since me and Shelby got together, I’ve been more calm and less angry. Shelby really brings out the best in me.

Martha texted me saying that Shelby’s flight was delayed, so they will only arrive during the second quarter. The first quarter was not my best quarter, because I was getting worried about Shelby. But then, while I was walking back onto the court, I saw her. As beautiful as always, with a wide smile, not one of those fake smiles but a real one, a smile that told me everything I needed to know.

I got back on the court and I destroyed the opposition, I was everywhere, I was unstoppable. I think I played one of my best games ever. “SHALIFOE, you beast!” “What a game, girl!” “WOOO, we did it, captain!” We were so fucking happy about the win, everyone was jumping and screaming. We huddled together and the coach congratulated us. “Toni, I don’t know what happened after that first quarter, but you led by example and acted as a real captain. Great teamwork, you guys. Now, I will let you get back to celebrating.”

I was talking to my teammates and nervously waiting for Martha and Shelby to show up. “Toni, can you just admit that there is no girlfriend?” “Yeah T, no shame.” “Come on Shalifoe, there will be enough girls at the celebration party who will want to be your girlfriend.” I was just about to say something, when I heard her voice shouting my name: “Toni!”

I turned around and saw her running towards me and she jumped into my arms. At that moment, everything around us disappeared. There was only her and me. I finally got to touch her again, I can’t believe she’s in my arms. “I missed you and I love you” I whisper into her ear. I can feel her smile “I missed you too and I love you too”. When I pull back to look into her beautiful green eyes, she crashes her lips into mine. The kiss is unlike our previous kisses, this kiss is filled with want and need and love and anticipation. I don’t know how long the kiss lasts, but then I can hear someone clearing their throat “Hey T, congrats.”. I turn around and give Martha a hug “Hey Marty, thank you for being here and bringing Shelby.”

Shelby is back in my arms the second I let go of Martha. She’s smiling and I all the emotions are just so overwhelming. I keep whispering in her ear how much I love her and that I will never let her go. When we stop hugging, I grab Shelby’s hand because I immediately miss her touch, her warmth. “So, are you gonna introduce me to your teammates, who have been staring at us for minutes.” I look to the side and see my teammates staring. I pull Shelby with me towards them “Everyone, this is Shelby, my girlfriend. Shelby, this everyone.” One of my teammates steps forward “Hey Shelby, nice to meet you. You really have to explain to me how this one won you over” she says pointing to me. Another teammate adds “Yeah, how come Shalifoe ended up with such a pretty girl?”

Shelby has a small smile when she answers them. “I think you’ve got it all wrong here, because I am the lucky one. She’s the kindest, most loving, most beautiful person I have ever met, and I love her” she says while turning to me and giving me a sweet, loving peck. I turn to them and add “And now, we are getting out of here because I haven’t seen my girl in months.” They smirk and continue celebrating. I look at Shelby and ask “Wanna get out of here, babe?” She nods and pulls me out of the gym “I thought you’d never ask, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading this. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
